Endless Summer Theory Page
Welcome to Endless Summer Theory Page, this is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked and unconfirmed theories from the Endless Summer trilogy. Unconfirmed Theories * MC & Embers of Hope: This has recently become a theory that because there is no Ember for the MC, that everyone else's Ember will turn out to be something big for us. * Relationship between MC and Everett Rourke: A theory is you are a Rourke International experiment who escaped from him in 1996 but suffer from short term memory loss, explaining why you can seemingly remember nothing prior to the events of the series. This theory has been strengthened by the claim Rourke made in ''Book 3, Chapter 9. ''This chapter has also led fans to believe that the MC is Rourke's *biological* child given that he sees them as his heir and stated "It seems nature has succeded where science failed". * Rourke is Estela's father. Estela's father abandoned her as a child, and as Rourke is shown to be psychotic, he may be the one who gave her the scar on her eye, which explains why she doesn't want to talk about it. She hates him for two reasons - abandoning the family, as well as having her mother killed. Olivia Montoya was so angry that Rourke left her, she planned to expose his crimes. Lila, who Rourke probably tricked into thinking that Olivia was the one who abandoned Rourke, asked "Why did you have to betray him?" (referencing their divorce/separation, not the crime exposure) before killing her. This explains why Estela's first name and middle name is redacted in her dossier - as her first name appears to be longer than her middle name, maybe she is "Everett Estela Montoya" and goes by her middle name (like Aleister) to hide her connection with Rourke. This also explains why Rourke was sad to kill Estela in Estela's Catalyst Idol Vision. This is further supported by the bonus scene of Act VIII, when Rourke says the following; "I have a strong, worthy daughter... And I'm all the family she has left." * Estela's mother is alive. There is a theory that Olivia's death was faked (as the video showing her death cut off adruptly at the end) and she is alive. * Sean and Michelle's Break up: Some fans believe that Becca was one of Michelle's sorority sisters who told Sean that she cheated on him, given Becca's reputation as a bully prior to The Sophomore. * Endless Summer/Hero crossover: Several fans believe that the stories of Endless Summer and Hero will eventually have a crossover event. The Prism Crystal was discovered on La Huerta, as well as the fact that Silas Prescott has been referenced in Endless Summer, and Everett Rourke has been referenced in Hero. * MC can never officially leave La Huerta: A popular theory on Tumblr is that the MC is bound to La Huerta and can never permanently leave the island. Several fans support this by pointing that the MC couldn't remember a video game console, didn't contact anyone in the Book 2 finale, and Everett Rourke barely being able to find any information on you except your birthday. This is contributed to in Book 3, Chapter 10, when you reveal to your spouse that you can't remember your parents names. * Rourke isn't the only Hydra: A popular theory on Social Media is Rourke isn't the only Hydra, but instead is one of its "heads", and the remaining two heads are other criminals. The prime suspects for the other two heads appear to be Silas Prescott (he has been friends with Everett for years) and Blaire Hall (her company was making cargo drops on La Huerta, something her own daughter found suspicious). * Aleister is MC's brother: Several fans have been led to believe that the MC is related to Aleister given the revelation at the end of Book 3, Chapter 9, that Aleister is Rourke's clone and Rourke views the MC as his heir and is possible their biological father. Aleister is shown to be jealous that Rourke considers the MC more dangerous than him, which some fans have compared to sibling rivalry. * Rourke's daughter: At the end of Endless Summer, Act VIII, Rourke mentions that he has a "strong, worthy daughter". Some people believe it's Estela (see Rourke is Estela's Father theory). Some people believe it's Zahra, as her Ember of Hope is last and she was entrusted with security in Rourke's catalyst idol vision. Some people believe it's 'Janus'. Others believe we haven't met her yet. Confirmed Theories *MC & The Endless: In the Book 2 Finale, it was confirmed that the Endless is an alternate version of the MC. *The Proposals: The order of proposals from each LI mirrors the order that your character met them back in Book 1. The MC meets Sean, then Jake, then Quinn and finally Estela, and this is the order that the LIs propose to the MC in Act VIII. Debunked Theories * Lila is a Robot/Artificial Intelligence: Throughout Book 2, several fans came to believe that Lila wasn't a human. Examples include her sometimes bizarre speech pattern, her trance-like persona around Everett Rourke, and showing almost inhuman displays of strength. The Act V bonus scene debunked this by showing her being mauled by a strange creature and later treating her wounds. * The mysterious figure is the new form of the Endless: Several fans believed that the ghost giving the group Embers of Hope was the new form of the Endless since they parted with the MC by letting themselves getting swallowed by lava (only if the MC met the Endless in Book 2 finale), which allowed them to bring the group Embers of Hope. This was debunked in Chapter 4 of Book 3 as the Endless has met the group in person and was debunked even further in Chapter 6 as the ghost's identity was revealed to be Vaanu. * Island's Heart thief: There are a few suspects as to who stole the Island's Heart at the end of Book 3, Chapter 8. The two prime suspects appear to be Mike Darwin and Aleister Rourke. Fans believe that Mike isn't fully cured of his brainwashing and is still loyal the Arachnids. Fans also suspect that Aleister is a double agent who destroyed the Omega Mech to try to trick the Catalysts into trusting him again. Some fans also suspect Kele, given that he barely speaks and doesn't seem to add much to the plot. A few fans believe Uqzhaal could be the thief given that he has developed negative feelings towards the Catalysts. However, in Book 3, Chapter 9... It was revealed to be Fiddler. * The Endless will become a villain: Some fans believe that The Endless will eventually become a villain and will turn out to be the true antagonist of the series with Rourke acting as their puppet. Fans believe that The Endless could have gone insane due to the psychological trauma of watching their friends die over and over, or they see themselves as a superior being due to their abilities. This was disproven in the Act 8 bonus scene when they died of their injuries from a battle against Rourke. Category:Theory Pages Category:Endless Summer